All Alright
by ValerianeVillechaize
Summary: Pavel Chekov never believed Khan Noonien Singh was an evil man; he's began questioning Starfleet's records of Khan's crimes. His loyalty to the Enterprise is tested when he begins to fall in love with the augment. [**HIATUS/REWRITE**]
1. Chapter 1

[A/N: Hi guys. This is my first Star Trek fic of any kind, so I deeply apologise for any OOC things and such!]

It wasn't exactly a mission-not in the technical sense at least-but still a mission. The Enterprise crew had been at Starfleet headquarters for a meeting of sorts. One crew member, Pavel Chekov, was noticeably absent.

Where was he? He had snuck down to the prisons where they were holding Khan Noonien Singh. Unlike the rest of the Enterprise crew, Pavel didn't believe Khan was truly evil; he always felt there was more to his story than Starfleet wanted to tell. He also knew that if he was caught sneaking down to the prison, there would be serious repercussions for him. Pavel didn't care though.

He reached Khan's cell, and before he could say a word, the augmented human spoke first.

"You know, you are risking a lot by coming down here to speak with me."

Pavel took a step back.

"How did you know it was me?" He asked.

"I could smell you. You have a very... warm and inviting scent."

Pavel blushed, as Khan turned around to face him, and continued speaking.

"And anyway, I saw the look in your eyes when Captain Kirk was telling you all about my supposed crimes. You didn't believe it. You want to know the truth."

"Yes, I do. First time in my life I have ever doubted an official Starfleet report..."

"You have a lot to learn, Ensign. Starfleet is _**not**_ as good as they want you to believe. Now, while you're down here, there is something I need you to do for me..."


	2. Chapter 2

"Keptin on the bridge!" Chekov announced as Kirk made his way onto the bridge.

"Mr. Chekov, I need to have a word with you." Kirk replied, feeling a bit annoyed.

"Yes, Keptin?"

The young Ensign never took his eyes off of his console.

"Couldn't help but notice you were absent from the meeting about ongoing Klingon hostilities. You knew how important this meeting was. What could possibly be more important than that?"

"Apologies, sir. I forgot about the meeting."

"Forgot?! You forgot?! How do you-" Kirk stopped himself with a frustrated sigh.

"I was... meeting with some young newly graduated cadets, offering them my advice. I lost track of the time and forgot. It won't happen again, sir."

"Newly graduated cadets, eh? I want names."

"Names, Keptin? Isn't my word good enough?" Pavel asked, giving Jim his signature puppy dog eyes. The Captain couldn't help but give in.

"Okay, forget the names. I'll let you off the hook this time, but no more missing mandatory meetings, alright?"

"Yes, sir."

That night, when the Beta Shift took over, Pavel headed to his quarters. He looked to make sure his door was locked, and pulled out his comm.

"Khan, are you there?" he asked, quietly.

"Yes, Ensign. I'm here... what is it?"

"I need to be more careful when I come visit you... Keptin was not happy that I missed the meeting..."

"Were you disciplined?"

"Nyet—no... I made up a story of how I got distracted while meeting some newly graduated cadets. He totally bought it."

Meanwhile, Carol Marcus had just stopped outside Pavel's door, in horrified disbelief that he was speaking with Khan. She continued listening.

"Is that the only reason you commed me, Pasha?"

Pavel blushed. He hated being called Pasha, but for some reason, it felt so right when Khan did it.

"N-no." he stammered after a moment. "I think there may be a way I can hack into the Starfleet Archive Database... this way I may be able to find information on Project Genesis and more information on where Starfleet has hidden your crew."

"Good. Don't disappoint me." Khan said, ending the comm.

Outside the room, Carol was trying to process what she had just heard. She headed towards Kirk's quarters in a hurry.


	3. Chapter 3

_**[A/N: Sorry for a little wait. :) Apologies for any inaccuracies/OOCness! (as always, lol)]**_

Carol reached Kirk's quarters and knocked on the door.

"Captain! Captain.. open up now, it's important... kind of an emergency!"

Kirk stumbled sleepily towards the door. "Officer Marcus, you better have a good reason as to why you're pounding on my door this late.." He opened it, and Carol looked at him concerned. "What's the situation?" he asked.

"It's Ensign Chekov... I think he's gotten himself in something awful."

"Pavel? Really? That's not like him."

"I know. Captain... I overheard him sending a comm message to Khan."

Kirk's eyes widened. _Khan, of all people?!_

"No... no, I know Pavel, he's not like that. He once brought down the Russian mafia through hacking. He's a good kid."

"I know what I heard... I don't want to believe it either, but there's no denying it."

"So you're one-hundred percent positive he was speaking to Khan?"

"Yes. He was talking about hacking Starfleet Intelligence Archives. He also made a mention of Project Genesis."

They began walking towards Chekov's quarters.

"Project Genesis?" Kirk asked. "Name sounds familiar, but I'm not sure I know of it."

"Project Genesis is the code name given to a project I've been working on with a couple colleagues. Its goal is to develop a process in which uninhabitable planets could become suitable for human life, by reducing the target space body to subatomic particles, then reassembling them."

"That's... amazing. How come no one has spoke of it?"

"It could be potentially destructive... we've tested it inside of a cavern on the Regula I planetoid, and it seems to be working well, but there's a chance it could go wrong."

Kirk nodded. "It could create a new planet, but if used as a weapon it could destroy one."

"Exactly."

"No wonder Khan is trying to get his hands on it..."

Kirk and Carol got to Chekov's door and began pounding on it.

"Pavel! Open up! We need to talk!"

Startled, Pavel dropped his comm, kicking it under the bed.

"Yes, Keptin?" he asked, answering the door.

"Officer Marcus says she overheard you speaking with Khan. Something about hacking the Starfleet Intelligence Archives and something about a 'Project Genesis'?"

"Keptin, you should know by now that I am nothing but a white-knight hacker. What reasons would I have to hack our intelligence archives? What would I get out of it? As for 'Project Genesis', I have no idea what that even is!"

Carol looked at Kirk, astonished that Pavel was lying right to his face and he was buying it.

"You're a damn liar, Ensign." Carol responded. "I know what I heard."

Kirk sighed. "It's late, I'll deal with this when I wake up," he said, heading back to his quarters.

Pavel stared at Carol, their gazes fixed on one another. If looks could kill, they both would've hit the floor.

After a few minutes, Pavel broke the silence.

"You'd better watch that Project Genesis, Carol. It _will_ belong to His Excellency soon enough. If you know what's good for you, keep your nose out of my business, _sterva."_

_**[A/N: Yes, I decided to bring Project Genesis into this :3 also, for non-Russian speakers, "sterva" is like the equivalent of "bitch" but way way way worse.]**_


End file.
